A Simple Misunderstanding
by YaoiSlashLover
Summary: Mark's silence has made Kane question his love for him. Even brothers have misunderstandings. Incest/slash.


**Title: **A Simple Misunderstanding

**Rated: **T (Cursing)

**Pairing: **Undertaker/Kane

**Disclaimer: **I do not own. But I do own the sick and tortured thoughts that enter my head. *snicker*

**A Simple Misunderstanding**

Lots of emotions have enveloped me since that day. The day that changed my life forever. As soon as those three words came out of my mouth, I knew it would alter the way my brother and I perceived each other for the rest of eternity. At first, I didn't know how to tell him. I didn't want to destroy the relationship we already had but...something in my heart told me to just spit it out. And I did. Just out of nowhere one day. We were alone in our locker room, getting ready for a match, and then bam! I just yell out "I love you!". He took it jokingly at first. Said he loved me in return but not in the way I was meaning for it to be. Then...I went for it. I planted my lips against his and wanted to run away as soon as I did it. But he kissed back. And from that day on, we are always side by side. Afraid to leave the other alone. Afraid of what would happen if we lost sight of each other for just two minutes. But suddenly, Mark stopped coming to my locker room. He stopped calling. Texting. Everything. And my heart is beginning to slowly sink into the pit of no return. Why would he just stop communicating with me? It wracked my brain to the point where I would go nights on end without sleep. I just wish I knew I did to cause him to stop talking to me.

There was a hard knock on my locker room door as I sat on the bench, my head lost in my own little world. I didn't answer the knock but the person on the other side opened the door anyway. Heavy soled boots thudded against the cement floor as they now appeared in front of me. I was barely able to lift my head up to see who my guest was. It was The Big Show. What could he possibly want?

"What's the matter with you, man?" My eyes averted from him, back down to staring at my boots, my lips staying firmly pressed together in a scowl.

"I don't know what you're talking about." My voice was low, almost inaudible.

"The hell you don't. Ever since you and Mark stopped talking, you've become depressed. Now do you mind explaining to me what happened between you two?" I sighed heavily, running my hand over my shaved head. My heart was pounding slowly, the aching agony of being without my brother almost too much to bare.

"I don't know...He just...stopped communicating with me. Just out of nowhere." Show became puzzled as he sat down beside me, rubbing his palms together.

"That's odd. He's not the type of guy to just up and stop talking to someone." I shook my head, laying my head on the tiled wall behind me.

"Then you obviously don't know my brother." Show turned to me and stared as my eyes slowly opened back up, tears swimming.

"C'mon, man. He'll talk to you, I'm sure. Maybe he's having a bad week or something." I sat up, now glaring at him. The tears in my eyes caught him off guard as a shocked expression washed over him.

"Mark stopped talking to me a month ago. If nothing was wrong with him, he'd be sitting here with me right now." I covered my eyes, trying to hide the wave of emotions that were now making my stomach do back flips.

"Well...how about I go talk to him for you?" My hands clenched into tight fists as my teeth grinded together.

"No. It's my problem. There's no need for you to get in the middle of this." A firm hand was placed on my shoulder.

"Kane, you're my friend. You're my best friend. You know I'd do anything to help you." I sighed, wiping my tears away on the back of my hand.

"I know, Show...But this...this time it just needs to be me. Can you understand that?" He looked hurt but nodded and stood up.

"Yeah. I understand. Just let me know what happens when you do talk to him, okay?" I nodded as he took his leave. Not two seconds later, the door opened again.

"Show, I said I'd handle this—" I looked up to see my brother. A surge of emotions flowed through me. Hurt, anger, jealousy, doubt, happy, all of it seemed to roll into one phrase as I stood up, now eye-to-eye with him.

"Where have you been?" He blinked, his green eyes staring into my tear-filled blue ones.

"You've been crying." He reached out, his thumb stroking the dried tears on my cheeks.

"You're not answering my question, Mark. Where the hell have you been this past month?" He just stared at me, a mixed expression playing his features. I felt my blood boil as my lips tightened into a scowl.

"Damn it, Mark, answer me! Where the fuck have you been? You been off screwing some chick behind my back? You leave me for somebody else? Or are you just so sick and tired of waking up beside your mentally fucked up little brother?" He then revealed something from behind his back. It was a small box wrapped in wrapping paper with a tiny red bow on top.

"Happy birthday, little brother." My mouth fell open in shock. I slowly took it from him and sat down. I unwrapped it and opened the box. It was a beautiful diamond cut engagement ring. Fresh tears filled my eyes as I looked up at him. He bent down in front of me, taking the ring out of the small box and between his large fingers. He removed his black brimmed hat and took my hands in his.

"I didn't want you to get suspicious of my motives. I wanted to be able to find the perfect one for you. Not to mention, some of the guys have planned a birthday party for you. Sorry for not telling you. I didn't want you—" I then slammed my lips on his, tears streaming down my face. He kissed back without hesitation, our lips slowly drawing apart.

"I forgive you." I whispered, his lips forming a small smile. He took the ring in his fingers and held it up.

"Will you marry me, little brother?" I had to bite my lip to keep back the sobs I wanted to release. I simply gave a nod as he smiled and slipped the ring on my finger.

"Perfect." He whispered as he admired the silver band that now adorned my finger. I cupped his face and smiled.

"You're perfect." He smiled a genuine smile that I hadn't seen in over a month and pulled me in his lap.

"So how do I earn an apology worth accepting?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders.

"By showing me how much you really love me."

"Deal." He leaned in, capturing my lips into the most passionate and love-filled kiss we had ever shared. And in that kiss, all my doubts and uneasy feelings melted away.

"Looks like they made up." Show announced as he and a couple of other superstars stood outside our locker room door.

"Good. Now maybe Kane can enjoy his little party we set up for him." Hunter added, a smile now reaching everyone's face.

"Let's go finish setting up while the two fiancé's are having fun." Edge smirked as they all took off, ready to greet the soon-to-be married Big Red Machine with a birthday party he would never ever forget.


End file.
